


Gaining

by romustowrites (orphan_account)



Series: Feeding John Egbert. [3]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Belly Kink, Encouraging, Fat John, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, belly play, fat kink, flustered striders, implied feeding, oblivious gaining, stuffing implied, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/romustowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request!<br/>~Anonymous says:<br/>I was wondering if I could request some John as well? I was thinking a very pear shaped John progressively puts on more weight and doesn't notice until something happens(His pants bust open or something) only to find that he loves the weight and begins purposefully putting it on. Maybe he catches the eye of Dave or Dirk :v~<br/>I had a lot of fun writing this and it was seriously a cute request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chubby John and Flustered Striders

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: after thinking for a bit and writing a bit I might post another chapter for this! So expect that soon!

Once the game ended John grew rather fond of cakes and pastries. Maybe it was because he missed his dad so much that he just wanted to spend time with him, making cakes and later eating them. Or maybe it was how easy it was to fall into a simple routine of baking everyday. 

But either way John ended up eating quite a lot of said pastries, most of what he and his dad made never failed to have at least one slice or piece pass through his lips and to his stomach. Sometimes he nearly ate the whole thing, while his dad was just happy that he finally wasn't avoiding it anymore. 

Needless to say John ended up gaining quite a bit of weight. He had thick thighs, that constantly rubbed together, almost affectionately, a large plush bubble butt, a nice plump belly that jiggled when he walked and most of the time even moved, along with some chubby breasts and cheeks, a double chin appearing soon as well.

While the young man was oblivious to these changes, others around his were not. While Jade and Rose lived in different states than him, the two Strider boys noticed almost at the same time. 

Dave noticed one day at lunch, when talking to John he noticed how much softer he looked than normal, and how when he was sitting, or even standing, his belly always seemed to be hanging slightly over his waist, and soon even more so. 

He couldn't really help but fall for the young man months before, and with John being as chunky as he was and still gaining he fell even harder. Needless to say he had a pretty prominent fat kink, and most of the time found it hard not to stare at the other. 

Especially in gym when he sees his belly jiggling all over as he runs, or how even with being as chubby as he was how obviously strong his arms were. Or how at lunch sometimes he'd eat too much and his stomach was round and heavy. How John would complain about being full and how he'd tease him to try and hide how flustered he was. He often snuggled up to the other while watching movies, John teasing him a bit about how gay it was but let him stay pressed up against his warm, fat side. 

Dirk on the other hand noticed one day while the two dorks were messing around in the Strider residence. The two were getting ready for a movie night, Dave complaining about John's choice of movies while the other told Dave to shut up and get the snacks and stuff while he put on the movie. 

While John bent over to place the movie into the DVD player his butt was in the air, showing off to whoever saw it how round and soft and ultimately fat it looked. He peeked at him more, at how his shirt wasn't able to fully cover his stomach, how soft his skin looked, how fucking chubby the boy was. Dirk certainly felt a blush creep onto his face before flashstepping to his room, trying to calm himself down.

Needless to say he joined the two that night, pressed up against the tubby boys side while he sat in between the two brothers, both more or less ignoring the movie to secretly spy on the one between them. 

His dad on the other hand noticed well before them, only helping in keeping his son oblivious by getting him new clothes to replace the old ones soon after it was obvious they would end up ripping if not replaced soon with larger sizes. 

 

It wasn't till recently that John realized that he had gained more than a bit of the usual cake weight. 

What prompted this realization was when he sat down at his computer, the button of his pants popped off, letting the tidal wave of tummy out. It wasn't a lie that the pants had been getting harder and harder to get on, making the tubby young man jump around his room to get it over his thick thighs and even bigger butt. His shirt couldn't cover the bottom of his large belly, which now covered nearly half his lap. He grabs handfuls of his fat, giving his stomach a jiggle, lifting it and letting it go, watching it jiggle a bit before settling on his lap once again. He played with his belly more, feeling a bit flushed with how much he enjoyed it, how much he loved the softness of his body. He got up, having a bit of trouble getting out of the chair but that only fuelled his desire. 

John strips, messing around in front of a mirror for a while, blushing up a storm. He definitely enjoyed this. 

A few weeks after this discovery it was obvious he was making more effort of an effort in gaining, while unknowingly making the two Strider boys more and more flustered with his gains.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gains more and Dirk and Dave end up fallinf even harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't the best. I tried to finish it quickly.

It became more and more obvious that the two Strider brothers were infatuated by the plump young man. 

They invited him over even more often, ordering pizza and encouraging him in their kinda subtle ways to eat more than usual. 

Dave would tease John, then bet he couldn't finish a whole pizza. John often took the bait, scarfing down a whole pizza in little less than an hour, with Dave and Dirk staring at him in amazement the whole time. He would complain about his stomach hurting, said stomach resting heavily on his wide lap, but Dave and Dirk would just stare, not wanting to show how much they both honestly wanted to rub his belly. 

Dirk would talk to them both, seeming to try and distract John while subtly pushing more food towards him. He often complimented the young man, but got flustered soon after. He seemed to really want to rub his stomach too, wanting to feel the soft fat and how warm it was, but instead he always said that he shouldn't have eaten so much. 

John noticed their point of desire, and tried his best to impress them by eating more than he usually could, resulting in him being stuffed and usually stuck in a chair (though that happened even if he wasn't stuffed, John had very thick thighs and a butt most girls would die for if not for the chub that came with) but they didn't do anymore than stare, and try to hide how flustered they were by teasing him. 

John really liked the attention, and for his own personal pleasure. He often stood infront of the mirror and looked at himself, playing with his plump tummy and jumping slightly to see himself jiggle. 

One day when he was checking himself out he failed to realize the two Striders almost walked in on him before stopping, seeing him clad in only underpants with all his chub out and unrestrained by his tight clothes. They both felt really creepy but couldn't help but stare at the show John gave. 

John soon grew tired of them not doing anything, like sure they would openly stare at him but nothing more. So he started being very obvious with his feelings toward the both of them, sometimes he'd literally sit on one of their laps, making them blush darkly and question him. He would just say it was because they were comfy, and that there was no room on the couch, which was partially true since the couch was small and John took up a lot of it. 

Either way Dave and Dirk started slowly get closer to him, pat his belly and say that he could probably eat more than that, ask if he wanted a belly rub. They liked how it went, encouraging him and also feeding him. John looked so cute when he was sitting there complaining about being so full, how soft he was even when stuffed. No matter how much he gained, most of it went to his lower half, making him very pear shaped, huge butt, thick thighs and a nice plump belly. While it wasn't exactly an official relationship between the three of them, they often ended up sleeping together, Dave and Dirk cuddling John in the middle.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests? Compliments? Wanna look at more fat characters?  
> Go to my tumblr:  
> Knight-of-heart-and-breath


End file.
